A Confusing Dream and A Rather Confused Soul
by BlackInkStudios
Summary: The night before the Shibusen field trip Soul has a rather confusing dream about Maka. Now that Souls looking at Maka like a possible love interest...though unwillingly...still will he accept it or push her away? Do they even like each other or not?SoXMa
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Maka

"Why do you always do that?" Maka asked Soul with anger smoldering in her eyes. "Never again will you stand in front of me to protect me! Stop trying to act cool!" Thick hot tears slipped down her cheeks intensifying the maroon blush that was splattered on her face.

She and Soul were in their apartment arguing about the incident with another mission they'd had. After Soul had gotten cut up for her to protect her from Chrona Maka had vowed to never have Soul get cut again. But Soul being his usual rebellious I-don't-care-what-you say kind of guy protected her yet again ignoring her desperate request. This time it wasn't near as crucial but it still managed to have upset Maka a great deal.

It wasn't like they were deathly injured they had still won and all that Soul had gotten injured was a two inch cut on his right hand. And it didn't even go very deep. Soul sighed and placed a calming hand on Maka's shoulder saying smoothly. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't even that bad Maka…I'm fine really!" He looked reassuring but Maka's tears didn't cease.

She covered her tear stained face with her hands crying more intensely now. "You don't understand it's the fact you could've been badly injured! Don't stand in front of me again; I don't want you to ever get hurt again. Not because of me or anything else…" Maka continued to bawl; Soul's eyes widened he had never seen Maka cry so hard before.

"I-I'm sorry Maka. But I refuse." Soul said sternly. "It's not a mechanics place to protect the weapon! That would be the weapons job which happens to be me. So next time I will protect you. Just be more careful next time!" Soul ruffled his hair averting his gaze from her.

'This whole emotions thing is so not my style. I'm supposed to be cool, and this is totally not cool…' Soul thought trying to adjust his nervous expression into a more calm and collected one.

By this time Maka was looking up at Soul in surprise then her lips slipped up into a bright smile.

She stepped forward and crashed into his arms hugging him. "I promise…Soul…" She whispered into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her feeling slightly uncomfortable but warm and soft. Soul stared down at Maka's silky dark blonde hair and stroked it softly. Maka relaxed in his embrace and slowly looked up at him.

'Dang it, I thought I could control myself around her…But look at her soft lush lips…' Soul moved his head closer and his eyes were slipping shut as he watched Maka close hers too. 'This is it right? We'll be together from now on right? Always and forever…?' Then Soul's lips locked with Maka's...

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. 'A dream…' He swore under his breath and looked out his window. It was still dark, and in the morning they'd be leaving for the slopes not too far from Death City. He sighed and fell into his plush pillows covering his face with his right hand sighing shakily.

'What's up with thinking of Maka like that, there's no way I'd like her! Or that she'd like me! It'll never happen! That was the most uncool dream I've ever had before!' Soul was confused and to top it off he had to share a room with Maka at the hotel. For Shibusen it was costmary to share the room with your weapon or technician being boy or girl.

That night Soul had trouble sleeping, he was too troubled with unknown feelings to let himself slip away into his dreams in fear of having another…well…confusing dream about…Maka…

When Maka and Soul woke up they hurried and packed for their two week vacation. They rushed to the school and met up with Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz. They could all feel the exciting buzz of the trip pouring through them each. Liz was busy sharpening her nails and Patty continued to scream in joy as Kid overlooked the bus for symmetry.

"So Soul are you excited about going to the slopes?" Maka asked clutching her bags to herself looking at him hopefully. Soul turned at her to be a little too close to her face. He stummbled back in suprise trying to keep balance when Maka grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. "Make sure to watch yourself Soul don't be so clumsy." Soul blushed at the closeness of their bodies and sighed very much relieved when she stepped back and walked toward the approaching Death Bus. Soul followed fighting to keep the blush down.

'This isn't like me...at all...'

Soul walked down the cramped isle and looked around for a seat. Maka waved her hand and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back but inside he was thinking. 'Dang it…Why am I feeling so nervous about sitting next to her? I so don't like her like that. Ugh…so **still **not cool…'

Soul collapsed in the seat next to Maka and sighed heavily again. Maka looked at him with curiosity layered in her green eyes. "What's wrong Soul?" She asked in an innocent voice.

'You are…' "Nothing Maka, just don't worry about it I'm fine." Soul was being strange and Maka knew it, but why was he acting so strangely was her question.

She poked him and said. "You know you can tell me anything right?" She looked at him with guards in her eyes afraid of his rejection. 'He'll probably push me away like he always does…'

"I know I know Maka." Soul closed his eyes and slouched in his seat.

'I'm not going to drop this Soul! I'll find out what you're thinking!' Maka thought clenching her fist.

After an hour of shallow sleep Soul opened his eyes wide and looked at Maka gazing out the window. "You're not studying? I figured you would've packed all your school books."

"I wanted to relax this time around…" She looked down and kept averting her gaze from Soul. 'She's keeping something from me. Always trying to act so strong.' Soul thought as he shifted around in his seat.

"What's up with you? What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked letting his cool expression slip up, but once he realized this he slid right back into it.

Maka didn't look at him just sighing and resting her head on her hand. She wasn't very happy about the situation of Soul keeping something from her, it wasn't okay in her eyes no matter what his deal was.

"I'll tell you when we get everything unpacked at the lodge. At least maybe then…" She sighed more heavily and closed her eyes letting herself slip into her sweet dreams.

"Hmm…" Soul looked at Maka's turned face after about five or so minutes and felt irritation seep into his mind endlessly nagging him. He poked her shoulder experimentally. 'She could at least sleep facing me right?' He asked surprising himself. 'Since when did I start thinking stuff like that? But it's totally explainable! I am her Weapon so she should face me...right?'

Even though he was in the midst of confusion with his emotions he still slid his soft hand under her chin and lightly lifted it from her hand making it drop to the arm rest with a soft thump.

Soul stiffened hoping Maka wouldn't wake up, and when all that left her lips was a soft sigh of content he relaxed. 'Her head is pretty light…Maybe she's not as smart as she leads on?' He silently laughed at his thoughts and tilted her head more his way to where she was facing him.

Her face was clear of any stress no matter how small the amount, she seemed at ease. 'She looks rather peaceful…maybe I could...like...her...? No way dude! Not cool at all! But…still…'

He let his hand slip from her tan skin slowly as to not let her head fall accidently. Her head slightly inched towards his shoulder. And then it sank to where she was on his shoulder still inhaling and exhaling softly. 'This is definitely how she should sleep…always facing me.' Soul let a small content smile lighten his features as he too let himself dive into his rather sweet dreams of Maka.

That's when Black Star noticed lent his head over the seat to say something to Soul when he saw his rather 'close' friends and snickered evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka

(Recap: Blackstar sees Soul and Maka sleeping rather close and decides it'd be best if he stirred up some drama.)

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" This rather annoying familiar voice of Black Star awoke Soul from his luxurious dream.

"Black Star…Don't be rude…" Soul could hear Tsubaki calmly chime softly attempting to keep Black Star away from Soul and Maka. But as always her attempts failed and Black Star didn't let the subject drop.

Soul shifted to turn around when Maka's head fell to his lower stomach he stopped and silently cursed himself for being stupid. Maka rolled to where she was facing up at Soul from his lap. Soul leaned over and looked over Maka's face to make sure she was still sleeping. He felt a pang of uneasyness in the pit of his stomach. 'She looks so pretty...dude she really does!'

But all went wrong when Black Star went to slap Soul's back and say he was just kidding and he accidently pushed Soul's face into Maka's making their lips connected with a shock.

Maka's eyes flew open and she stared wide eyed at Soul. Soul stared back with equal stun clear in his eyes. Black Star and Tsubaki who were also staring looking horrified.

The noise had also caused Kid, Patty, and Liz to turn in their seats to see what in the world could possibly cause so much unneeded noise.

Everyone stared as the situation settled into their minds finally sinking in.

Maka closed her eyes again pushing frantically at herself to not go berserk on the spot. Seeing Maka looking concentrated gave Soul's stomach a lurch as he thought maybe just maybe she though it was revolting to kiss him? Soul felt his stomach seep down in dissapointment at the sad situation and he pulled back still feeling the sorrow spread through him. He let his mouth gently pull back from Maka's soft lips and sat back not bothering to push her head off his lap. Maka stared up at Soul in bewilderment at what had just happened. She sat up carefully and turned to stare out the window letting a blush fall into place on her face. And Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki weren't going to let this go, they wanted their friend to be happy, and they knew the perfect way to do it.

After that everyone didn't let a single word slip from their mouth, the bus ride was quiet and long. No one knew what to think about how Soul and Maka would react to each other after that and honestly neither did they.

'H-He kissed me...I...don't know. Maybe he was just bored or something? He probably doesn't even care.' Maka let these thoughts slip through her mind as she watched the rolling slopes pass them by. 'A first kiss and it doesn't matter to the one who did it. What a great vacation this is going to be.' Maka sloushed and sighed letting her arm lay next to Soul's on the arm rest. She didn't even notice it was like second nature to her, it was just right for her to be near him, it had always been that way since they teamed up together. Soul was like air to her, so natural it never crossed her mind as odd at just how close they were.

Like that time she couldn't move her body and Soul had fed her food so she wouldn't starve. He stayed with her for long hours, always by her side no matter the circumstances. He didn't seem to think anything of it, so did he care or was it just normal to him?

So Maka and Soul were so used to each other they never noticed their closeness with each other, so did they like each other and just couldn't tell or was it actually nothing? The kiss would most likely be etched in their minds for a long time to come, so maybe...just maybe they would relize their feelings?

Soul gulped as he felt Maka's arm rest next to his, his skin burned where her skin touched him. Was it possible to like her? His stomach swirled and fluttered with butterflies, and his blood fizzed with adrenaline.

'Did she really think it was that bad to kiss me? Gosh that's so not cool. I'm not a bad kisser. She probably was thinking about how horrible it was. And...Maka...was my...first kiss too.' Soul felt a warmth fill his body, it was nice to know he was probably her first too, at least he had some claim to her? But these thoughts were pulled from his mind as he realized he was being all lovey dovey towards her. 'I don't like her like that gosh! Why is this getting so confusing? Okay I like her don't I...?'

As Soul pondered the thought Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki were plotting what their plan was to get their friends to realize they liked each other. What was it going to be? Of course they just had to make it was cruel as possible, putting them in the most awkward embarrasing situation would just give them more fun. But of course Tsubaki didn't want to go to far, but she might let it slip this one time. Because they could see Maka and Soul liked each other, they were just to used to each other to notice their true feelings, there was no way they were'nt going to confess this trip!

* * *

I sort of hurried and I don't know what to make of this story, but I'm trying to come up with exciting things for later on. So if you have any good ideas let me know! Thanks! (: I might edit this story later.

-Kk


End file.
